No Impression
by reidluver228
Summary: Prentiss made herself a promise that she wouldn't find love at work. But then she realizes she Never should say never.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own criminal minds. I wish I did though. I really do.

Nor do I own The song "That Don't Impress Me Much!"

But I do own the story.

* * *

**_"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart. But you've got being right down to an art. You think you're a genius you drive me up the wall. You're a regular original know-it-all."_**

Prentiss looked up from her desk, listening to her ipod. Reid walked in and was carrying what looked like two heavy Alminacs. He tripped slightly going to his desk.

Good Morning." He said softly, barely audible to here. She smiled backed. Then laughed to herself as she realized the song had basically nailed Reid. He was the smartest person she had ever met. They've had their tiffs, like back with addiction. But all that was in their past. Now they got along just like all co-workers should. Or more like friends should. And having him as a friend has advantages. Especially when trying to work on a cross word puzzle. She made a quite laugh to herself as Reid began to turn page after page very quickly.

**_"I've never known a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket, and a comb up his sleeve, just in case. and all that extra hold gel in your hair outta lock it. 'Cause heaven forbid, it should fall out of place."_**

Morgan came in, saying good morning to both Prentiss and Reid. She nodded and Reid said good morning back.

"Hey Morgan did you know..." And Reid was off. Prentiss had her music in her ears and Morgan was always polite about it in the morning. And Who knew, he might even learn something form him. Prentiss looked over and Morgan was sorta sloutched in his chair. She realized that the song must have been talking about him. I mean He didn't have any hair but he was definitely the pretty boy of the team. Today was a perfect example. it was warm out so She was wearing a lose fitting, business looking three quater shirt. Reid dropped the sweater vest today and wore only a short-sleeved button down shirt. Tucked in of course. He was still Reid. Morgan on the other hand had chosen what had to be the most tight fitting tee-shirt in his closet. Plus he was probably only listening to Reid because he didn't want to start his work. Typical Mogan.

**_"You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine. You make me take off my shoes before you let me get it. I can't believe you kiss your car good night. Come on baby tell me, you must be joking right?"_**

Rossi walked in, with no "hellos" or "good mornings" to any other agent already there. He quietly secluded himself to Gideon's old office. The three agents already there watched and Prentiss saw the hurt flash in Reid's eyes. She knew that Gideon was the father that Reid never had had. She was even the one to tell him to reread the note Gideon had left him. And behind the pain, Prentiss saw a faint glimmer of hope. She knew that he was wishing the Gideon would come back and take his office back. But no matter how hard he wished, she knew that he knew Gideon wasn't come back. Rossi was here wether Reid wanted him here or not. And he would be the car fanatic. The one going crazy over them. She smiled as she took out her headphones and turned her iPod off. She was right to make that promise to herself. Never try to find love at work. It usually leads into trouble.

"Good Morning!" Came Hotch's voice just as she stuffed it into her drawer. He was walking over to his office. Their eyes locked and he gave his patented Hotch smile that had been rare, but never came scarce now. As he closed the door to his office, she smiled to herself again. Maybe she should never say never. It maybe worth it.

* * *

**This is a random Idea that past through my head while listening the this song. I hope you like it. I don't know If this is going to continue. I probably will because I was dared to write a Non-Reid Main Character Story So I think I will then. Idk right now though. Please tell me what you think I should do!**

******Review????******

****Reidluver228****


End file.
